


被迫下海

by SmallTrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Fiction, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTrain/pseuds/SmallTrain
Summary: 美人受为替渣攻还债被迫下海，反倒惹了一屁股桃花的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cp和废文暂时都更不辽惹，过来ao3继续驾驶！8w+存稿搬文中，会同时兼顾更新der！  
微博ID：C牌小火车，会在上面请假和通知更新什么的，欢迎大噶来找我玩儿٩( 'ω' )و

叶邈昏昏沉沉，已分不清此刻自己是快乐多一些还是痛苦胜一筹。  
他的双眼被蒙上了黑色的绸带，结系在脑后，带尾却垂到了颈侧，似乎是过于长了些，像是谁人睡袍的系带。  
他却并非全然看不见，朦胧间仍依稀能窥见一旁床头灯散发的暖黄光线，以及自己被皮手铐缚住由铁链牵引栓在床头栏杆上的双手。  
那手铐并不一般，内圈附着一层细细的轻巧绒毛，免去了挣动间皮肉摩擦所带来的痛意，却生生撩起痒来。与其配套的还有他纤长脖颈处系着的项圈，内圈细密的黑色羽毛簇拥在那白腻赛雪的肌肤上，两相得益，美不胜收。  
顺着那优美颈线往上，随着微突喉结快速震颤滚动，“唔……呜呜……”几声压抑又饱含情欲的低呼骤然响起。  
再往上，是他如线雕般精致的下颚线，在昏暗光线里泛着盈盈水光。  
却原来，他被塞了口球在口中，盛不住的涎液便顺着嘴角蜿蜒下流，竟快打湿整个下巴。  
“唔唔……唔……”又一阵低喘呜咽，伴着铁链晃动的叮当声响和叶邈止不住的轻颤，一只大手掀开他背上已然皱成一团的白衬衫衣摆，极缓极慢的拂过一对腰窝，拂过微凹的脊柱沟，拂过一双形状较好的蝴蝶骨，便如同手下是一件价值连城的珠宝一般轻柔细致、小心翼翼。  
如果忽略那又深又重的撞击的话。  
陆琛收回手，蹙眉抵抗身下人一阵阵绵长规律的收缩。目光如利刃直直射向扛着摄像机过于靠近的夏语冰。  
业界内鼎鼎有名的夏导自然敌不过这好友兼顶头上司的威压，讪讪一笑，自觉将镜头拉远，依旧避开了陆琛的脸，只拍到他黑色丝绸睡袍以及未被其遮掩住的结实胸膛和性感腹肌。  
陆琛只觉身下含着自己的穴儿实在贪吃，如同饿了多日的嘴儿好不容易见了荤腥，一个劲儿的分泌唾液，那水是止也止不住，甚至于打湿了他的毛发。温热肠壁极快的收缩吸吮，待他肉棒进入便逢迎，撤离便挽留，极尽谄媚之能事。  
陆琛暗自咬牙，抵过那一阵几乎将自己灵魂都抽离的快感，眸色晦暗不明，像是突然忆起什么，目光逐渐清明狠厉起来。  
“啪！啪！”大掌毫不留情大力拍打在叶邈饱满浑圆的臀肉上，低沉声音冷淡道：“骚货。”  
尤自在欲海浮沉的叶邈闻言全身一震，竟愣在当场。  
“怎么？听出我是谁了？”突然凑近耳侧的温热鼻息惹得他又是一抖，掩在绸缎下的眼不由得圆睁，生理泪水再次夺眶而出，顺着脸颊流至下颚，最终滴落在枕头上，晕作一圈水渍。  
夏语冰忍不住再次上前将这一幕拍做特写，忍不住在心中赞叹：“真她娘的美！”却是完全未听清陆琛的低语。  
叶邈开始胡乱挣动起来，嘴里“呜呜……呜呜……”叫个不停，心里抗拒着，身下淫荡肉穴却不听使唤，兀自将那粗长肉刃吞吃含吮得起劲。  
“唔！”陆琛被吸得发出声粗喘，额角青筋隐现，再不多言语，一手握住叶邈身前已然充血硬胀的阴茎，拇指堵住柱头小孔，一手扶在他腰侧，再无先前水磨功夫，腰胯快速顶动，将那粗长肉棒整根送进水帘宝穴又抽离，浑圆龟头刁钻异常，次次蹭过那敏感一点，惹得叶邈又一阵呜咽不停，和着鼓胀囊带打在他臀间啪啪作响的声音，奏成一曲床榻上的艳歌。  
好半晌过去了，陆琛仍旧打桩似的抽插个不停。  
叶邈只觉快感如浪潮滔天又似台风过境，绵绵密密又轰轰烈烈的席卷而来，眼前都似泛起白光，却又不真切，全因身下久不得释放，那汹涌快感便堪堪变作了疼痛。  
“呜呜……呜……”叶邈难耐地甩头，在欲望的折磨下再记不起方才慌乱，只一味追求欢愉，便忍不住去讨好，未被捆绑的双腿轻轻蹭动，小腿贴近身后人的膝弯，足跟随着穴肉吸吮的频率撩拨陆琛的小腿。  
陆琛突然好奇他在此刻会如何呻吟求饶，便伸手摘了他的口球，握住他下身的手却依旧未松。  
“啊……嗯……”叶邈酸软的口腔终于得了解放，却顾不上舔吸唇边涎液，只柔了嗓子：“饶了我吧……啊………嗯啊……琛哥儿……啊！好烫……啊……”  
几乎在他唤出“琛哥儿”的瞬间，陆琛便松了手，那埋在叶邈体内的巨物震颤抖动片刻，硕大柱头大力抵在他穴内最最娇嫩敏感的一处，却是两人同时射了精。


	2. Chapter 2

高潮后的余韵惬意绵长，一声餍足喟叹自喉间溢出，陆琛松开扣在叶邈腰侧的手，垂眸望向他那已显出浅淡青紫的嫩白皮肤，骨节分明的大掌抬起又落下，指尖划过的弧度像极了谁人起伏波动的心绪。  
陆琛最终还是将自己抽离，顺带解开覆在叶邈眼前的系带，将睡袍系好，再不管身前人如何情状，只瞥一眼忘乎所以投入拍摄事业的夏语冰，见她扛着机器整个人趴在床沿，似乎是恨不得将黑洞洞的镜头怼进叶邈那尤自煽张吞吐白液的艳红穴口。  
尚存的理智和还未泯灭的绅士品格压下了陆琛欲要揍人的冲动，他眉头紧蹙，到底没忍住提腿踹她一脚，示意她适可而止。  
夏语冰自然没有理会好友一贯粗鲁的行为，待到镜头拍摄结束，这才坐起身来，回头只望见陆琛一个潇洒挺拔的背影，收回视线见身旁人仍旧维持着先前趴跪的姿势，明明是一副因失力而轻颤个不停快要跪不住的模样，却因受脖颈处项圈牵连的铁链限制而无法垂下头去，那双浸了水光的漂亮桃花眼久久难以聚焦，泪与涎液糊了他满脸，却并不显邋遢恶心，只留下惹人破坏的另类美感。  
哪怕见惯了各种上好的皮相，夏语冰仍忍不住在心底称叹，沉醉于他清纯又冶艳的风姿。  
“那个……麻烦……”  
等到叶邈开口求助，她才回神，连忙上前替他解了项圈和手铐，偏头再望一眼浴室，瘪嘴低声吐槽：“拔屌无情！死渣男！”  
叶邈自然没有听清，道了谢立刻平躺摊平，过于疯狂长久的性爱几乎耗尽了他所有的力气，加之处女作另一主演居然是故人所带来的冲击，他可谓是身心俱疲，哪怕后穴粘腻湿凉的异物感格外突出，他也管不了了，只虚掩着眼失神般望向床头柜上那一盏极具北欧宫廷气息的台灯。  
夏语冰见他垂了眼睫，那鸦羽似的浓密长睫颤动不停，如同倦飞的蝶生生透出股脆弱，令人心疼。心头母爱瞬间泛滥，夏语冰拉过床尾薄毯轻覆在叶邈身上，柔声关怀：“可千万别睡，你才入这行，该是娇弱的很，含着那东西过一夜，明早铁定发热，休息会儿记得去洗澡。我先走了。”  
“谢谢……夏导…再见…”  
夏语冰起身收拾好器材，拿过一旁的手袋，正要离开便见陆琛洗漱完毕从浴室走出。  
眼神示意他借一步说话。  
夏语冰燃起一根细烟，轻吐烟圈：“陆总，你可做个人吧！”见身侧人目光犀利瞥向自己，连忙认怂：“我开玩笑的！您别生气！”想起房内躺着的人，心头仍旧愤愤，又道：“不是我说，他跟你有多大仇啊？把人肏成那样还不带温存的？我看你以前对赵梦来也没这么冷血啊？”  
“我高兴。”  
夏语冰被这一句话给堵得险些吐血，“得，算我多管闲事，记得给我算加班费，这折腾一宿拍得东西还没法发行，简直是消磨我的职业热情嘛！”  
“谁说没法发行？”陆琛淡淡道。  
“啊？你不是……那什么……能发啊？！”夏语冰闻言愣住，不可思议的望向他，想在他面上看出分毫玩笑的痕迹。  
要知道，作为BF（全称：Beautiful Films）公司的幕后老板，黑道大佬陆琛以前也曾假公济私，威逼利诱夏语冰为他拍过无数私人影片，既然是私人的，那顾名思义便是珍藏、非发行的，夏语冰还不止一次在背地里吐槽过他的恶趣味。  
可这次他居然说可以发行？！简直是……太令人振奋了！至少夏语冰是很振奋的，毕竟大佬琛身高腿长颜靓，一身恰到好处的肌肉，胯下傲人资本还有床上凶狠持久的战斗力，外加那张高冷、硬朗、棱角分明的脸，简直是天生的S，行走的荷尔蒙发射机，不拍GV天理难容！  
所以夏语冰再三求问，连指尖烟头险些烫毁自己裙摆都顾不上，得到肯定答案后，她眼中乍放的精光几可媲美西山顶的射灯。  
“陆总！你可终于开窍了！我！我这就回去剪预告片！我亲自剪！走了走了！早剪早发！这片绝对大卖！”夏语冰语无伦次说了一通，熄了烟拍拍陆琛肩头，便风也似的走了。  
徒留陆琛一人站在原地，望着虚掩门缝透出的微弱光线，眉头紧锁，进退不能。


	3. 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬文慢慢来，我先发更新嗷！  
章节可能会有一点乱，等后续搬完会好好调整der！大噶不要担心！

叶邈明显感觉到了和彧的低气压，然而百思不得其解。  
“难道他和山哥其实认识？还有过什么过节？”叶邈困惑想着，抬头正对上贺舜水含笑的眼，见她冲他微微一笑，他也回以一笑，单纯的他并没有读出那笑中的不怀好意。  
“哼！”几乎是同时，叶邈听到身边传来极轻的一声哼哧。  
“怎么……”  
“难得聚一起，我们合个影吧？可以吗？”  
叶邈的询问被贺舜水的提议打断，她似乎默认了她哥和叶邈不会拒绝，只单单望向和彧。  
叶邈就算再迟钝，也察觉到这两人间那一丝针锋相对的意味，“难道不是和山哥有过节？是和山哥的妹妹有过节？？”  
“可以。”和彧几乎咬牙切齿道。  
贺舜水差点没忍住笑出声，忙低头掩住表情，缓了缓才拿起手机，递给贺尧山：“哥，你来，你手臂长一些。”  
“大家都看镜头。”  
“小和，看镜头，笑一笑，你上镜很帅的。”叶邈微微偏头，低声对和彧说道。  
几近耳语的话随温热鼻息降临颊边耳后，和彧烦躁不耐的情绪瞬间被抚慰，像条炸毛的金毛终于得了主人注意，无缝切换温顺乖巧模式，却还是保留了那么一丢丢顽皮。  
和彧揽上叶邈肩头，望向镜头轻勾嘴角。  
“菜来啦！”正巧刘姐端着一个被装得满满当当的托盘走近，“哟！小贺，小和，你们认识啊？真是巧诶。”  
刘姐热情健谈，边闲聊边上菜：“你们这一桌颜值可真高，就该坐到前面大厅去帮我揽客！哈哈哈”  
“那也得您前面有位置坐啊。”和彧心情转晴，又变回了那个开朗讨喜的阳光大男孩。  
刘姐被夸得心花怒放：“嘴还是这么甜”将最后两个色彩丰富似乎装着甜品的小瓷碗放下：“小贺你们点的菜上完了，小和的再等等，马上就来！”  
“刘姐，我们好像没点这两个啊？”贺尧山瞟一眼那一双小瓷碗，忙道。  
“那是送妹妹和小叶吃的，还没上的新品，你们帮忙给尝尝，提点意见。”  
“刘姐偏心，怎么没我的份？”和彧打趣。  
刘姐没忍住给了他头顶一个栗子：“瞎说什么呢，你们俩不都不爱吃甜吗？”  
“开玩笑的，谢谢刘姐。”  
待到刘姐离开，贺舜水一边戳着手机不知在忙些什么，一边不忘招呼大家吃起来。  
叶邈将那一碗看起来就很有食欲的甜汤挪到自己面前，舀一勺是满满的料，塞进口中，芋圆软糯，水果清甜，混着略带薄冰的粘稠汤水，叶邈眯了眯眼，忍不住赞叹：“好吃。”  
和彧一直观察着他的反应，见他幸福得眯眼咂嘴，也忍不住在心底赞叹：“真可爱。”  
“要尝一口吗？不是很甜的。”  
和彧闻言微愣，想也没想下意识张嘴，后知后觉自己做了件蠢事，正想闭口，一勺甜品便被送到嘴边。  
“吃啊！真的不是很甜的。”叶邈并没有多想，见人张嘴，条件反射般舀一勺喂到和彧唇边，毕竟以前这种事他可没少做。  
“！？”贺舜水po完照片，从网上冲浪中脱身的瞬间便被面前如此亲密的画面冲击了眼球，“淦！”低呼一声连忙出声阻止：“那什么，想吃的话拿我这一碗吧，我最近减肥，不太……”  
和彧一口将唇边的勺子含进嘴里，狡黠一笑，囫囵道：“不用了，你自己吃吧。”  
“啪！”贺舜水被气得不轻，在桌下重重拍了身边一直玩儿手机的亲哥的大腿。  
“怎么？”  
他倒是不痛不痒，贺舜水却有些手疼。  
“你干嘛！不是说对人有好感吗？玩什么手机？我在给你制造机会，你能不能把握住了？！”贺舜水咬牙低语。  
贺尧山失笑，他这个妹妹真就是活宝一只，连忙解释道：“我这不是看他们像一对儿吗？我以为我没机会了，就说看看邮箱有没有新的通告。”  
贺舜水没好气地翻个白眼，踢他一脚示意他赶紧去“棒打鸳鸯”。  
贺尧山无奈，只得插话打破对面两人间过于自然甜蜜的氛围，“邈邈，你有收到新通告吗？”  
“啊？什么？”  
“我们之前和陆琸一起拍的那部《等》销量挺高的，已经确定要拍续集了，我刚刚收到的邮件。”  
“是吗？我还没来及看。”叶邈听他提起陆琸，便想起之前拍摄时混乱的场面和自己那几乎失控的情欲，莫名脸热起来。  
被突然插了一脚，和彧心头本就不爽，见叶邈失神脸红，气闷又气恼：“想什么呢？”  
“啊！”  
“天哪，是双胞胎吗？”  
“好帅啊！”  
却被前厅好一阵尖叫声给盖了过去。  
贺舜水没太在意，低头继续划拉手机，点开微博，消息提示红彤彤一片。  
“@陆琸：我知道在哪儿，我来了！@琸琸其华：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！姐姐好美！居然真的是山哥亲妹！邈邈也美，这傲人美貌呜呜呜，还有一个不知名帅哥也好🉑，这一桌真神仙颜值，我疯狂鸡叫！请问还缺端茶倒水的吗？另，干嘛不带我们@陆琸玩儿呜呜呜他不是也很爱吃烤串的吗呜呜呜？@山哥是我亲哥：夜宵好吃人好看。图片”  
不知是哪个陆琸的粉丝在她刚发那条微博下@了陆琸本人，而且陆琸还回复了。  
贺舜水心头警铃大作，抬头望向掀开藤蔓越走越近的两个高大身影，碎碎念低语：“淦！我真是手贱！发什么微博！”  
全身血液却几乎燃烧沸腾，为接下来能亲眼见证精彩的4人混战修罗场预热。


End file.
